Say Goodnight and Go
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: When Itachi chose what Leaf Ninja to render uncounscious to borrow his identity, he happened to choose the one who is engaged to Inuzuka Hana. Not that he knew that, of course — ItaHana
1. Luck is hiding behind every corner

* * *

So sad, but true. Chapter 1, _luck is hiding behind every corner. _

* * *

Another day at the hospital, Sakura thought, and walked through the white corridors. She didn't like hospitals. She knew that for some people, it was hope; here, they could be saved.

But for Sakura, it was the same place where Death was hiding behind every corner. She had seen more people die here than survive.

She was met by Shizune while walking to her mentor's office.

"Sakura-san!"

"Shizune. What's the hurry?" Sakura continued to walk alongside the stressed medic-nin, who didn't even have Tonton with her. Sakura thought if she had dropped him somewhere while stressing around in the hospital.

"As usual, someone's dying." She said, somewhat sarcastic but still with a nice tone, and noticed that Sakura started to walk a little faster. "But don't worry, Tsunade-sama is already taking care of it. Sakura-san, you are needed on the second floor."

"What is it I'm supposed to do on the second floor?" Sakura asked as she thanked one of the other nurses for taking care of the books she carried before meeting Shizune.

"I think I heard something about Naruto, but I am not sure. Oh, and then a man that Tsunade-sama are supposed to talk to are up there, so –"

"Bye, Shizune!" And Sakura ran away, passing children with flu or a broken toe, smiling sweetly to each one of them.

Sakura sighed; she liked Shizune, she really did, but she was so _slow_.

* * *

"Just let me talk to Tsunade no baa-chan, she'll understand!"

"How can you say something like that?"

"Because, I am Uzu-"

"Naruto!" Sakura ran and practically threw herself into Naruto's arms. It took a moment for Naruto to re-attain his balance, but when he did, he grinned to the medic in his arms.

"Sakura-chan, if Hinata comes in right now, you knows what happens, right?"

"I'll have to explain to her for twenty minutes that _I am not in love with you, _and that you are not in love with me." Sakura smiled, and let go of him.

"Great." Naruto grinned, but his face expression changed when he saw the Jounin standing right next to them. "Sakura-chan, explain to this guy who I am."

"He doesn't know? Wait, are you from the Mist?" Sakura glanced at the shinobi's hitae-ite who was hidden among his white hair. He looked at her with quite interest. He nodded, and then started to talk again.

"Yes, I am from the Mist. I am here because I am supposed to marry someone. And, then this guy showed up, talking about missions and Uchiha Sasuke. I thought he was in league with _him_."

"And I tried to explain, Sakura-chan, that I WAS in league with him a long time ago, and now he thinks I am a traitor!"

"Well, Naruto, it does sound like that when you explain it like that." Sakura then explained their situation, their relationship with Uchiha Sasuke and that they once were teammates. The Jounin didn't seem to buy it at first, but after another explanation from Naruto, and a couple of "dattebayo"s, he seemed to calm down.

Sakura looked at the name-less Jounin again. He had shoulder length hair, white as snow, with piercing blue eyes. She could barely see his hitae-ite, since it was hidden behind his hair, but he had the Jounin clothes that resembled the Mists.

"You said you are going to marry someone, and I am sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Sakura asked, now curious. He was a strong man, you could tell, and he probably was going to marry a kunoichi. She knew the names of almost everyone, at least of them in her own age, but he was about in his early twenties, so she didn't know.

_Maybe Shizune... _she thought, only coming up with one name of a kunoichi that probably was the only one that fitted him in age.

"Yes, I haven't seen her yet, though. And, my name is Hatakiri Shinri."

"And you were going to talk to the Hokage first, yes?"

"...Yes, since she was the one that recommended her."

"Then, I'll show you the way to her new office. She _is _my mentor, after all." And Sakura gave him the sweetest smile she could manage.

"I am Haruno Sakura."

"Interesting... and this is Uzumaki Naruto? Well, well..."

Sakura had a feeling that she would like _and _dislike this man.

* * *

"Naruto! Back from the single mission so soon? We hadn't expected you for at least another week." Tsunade exclaimed, as she stared at the orange-clad shinobi in front of her. 

He grinned at her. "Well, I hurried a little..."

"A little?" She smiled at him, and started to look for a paper on her desk where she could write down his report.

"Well, it was so boring up there; you wouldn't believe it, Sakura-chan!" As Naruto continued to explain the situation for Tsunade, Sakura started to wonder how she got dragged into this conversation.

"Um, shishou?" Tsunade got Sakura's attention as Sakura pointed towards the man behind her.

"Oh, there you are. So, Hatakiri Shinri, was your journey easy and without troubles?"

"I wouldn't say that, Hokage-sama." He raised a white eyebrow as he glanced at all the sake-bottles that were standing at her desk.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Tsunade asked, as she finally found the paper she was looking for, and didn't expect that something extra ordinary happened to the man.

"First, a man appeared in front of me – I was walking to get here, and he was clad in this... dark robe." Tsunade looked at the Mist Nin.

"With red clouds?" She asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"How did you know that?"

Tsunade looked horrified. "The Akatsuki..."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks. "But, shishou, it wasn't a long time ago that we received news about Deidara. And, without people like Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, shouldn't they be recruiting people to make them as strong as possible?"

"Maybe that was what they were doing..." Tsunade looked at Shinri, who at this point was quite scared.

"B-but, aren't they like S-criminals? I have to say that I am not that strong, I am only Jounin, after all." He said, with a rather shaky voice. Sakura rolled her eyes at his panic, and Naruto mouthed something like 'idiot'.

"Well, to continue this, how did the man look like?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot remember that." He answered, now calmer.

"Well, except talking more about the details later, we should bring your fiancée in, right?" Tsunade smiled, and was ready to call Shizune in so she could find the girl, when Shinri interrupted with a loud cough.

"Well, can I go see her myself?" After seeing the confused look at the Hokage's face (and the suspicious ones on Naruto's and Sakura's face), he laughed nervously.

"I really think it's best to meet her myself first, right? Actually, I don't even know her name yet..."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I told your sister to tell you; didn't she do that?"

"Apparently, she didn't." He smiled at her.

"Oh, well, Naruto, you can bring him there." Tsunade said, and waved her hand as in saying 'go on, go on, I do not have time with you anymore'.

"But, Tsunade no baa-chan, I do not who this girl are!" Naruto waved his arms in protest, but Tsunade snickered.

"Of course you know. You know her little brother, as far as I know. He's on the same team as your _girlfriend_, remember?" Tsunade explained.

"...wait, you're either talking about Shino or Kiba..."

"Shishou, I can take him, if you don't mind. Kiba and Naruto always had a... special relationship..." Sakura smiled; they had fought and called each other names as soon as they saw each other, but in reality, they were really close.

_Kiba is quite over-protective over Hinata too, like that they had to make Kiba stop following them whenever walking together. _Sakura remembered, as Naruto and Hinata started dating first.

"No, no, no, no, Sakura-chan, I will see him!"

"Naruto, you _won't. _I will take Shinri-san here, and you'll go to the Hyuuga mansion to see Hinata-chan, okay?"

Naruto broke into a big smile. "Smart, Sakura-chan! But, I never knew that Kiba had a big sister..." He then started thinking again, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, you have the permission to go now. Say hi to Hinata-chan from me!" Sakura managed to tell him before he sprinted away to see Hinata.

"So, Hatakiri-san, you'll be going with my student here. Sakura, make sure to hurry a bit; I am sure that Hatakiri-san wants to see his fiancée as soon as possible, right?"

"I am sorry, Hokage-sama, but I didn't catch the girls name..." Shinri said before leaving with Sakura.

"Oh, sorry, her name is Inuzuka Hana. A part of the Inuzuka clan, since you said you are a fan of animals, right?"

Something in Shinri's eyes darkened. "Inuzuka... Hana?"

"Yes..." Tsunade answered slowly, her eyes narrowed, "Inuzuka Hana. Any problems?"

Shinri seemed to lose balance for a second, Sakura dully noted, but then found composure again.

"No, it's just that I've heard about her, and wow... I am getting married to Inuzuka Hana."

_If you are as goofy as you seem, she will kick you out of her house before you can say 'Inuzuka'. _Sakura thought, as she noticed that this man changed personality for every passing second.

"It is quite unbelievable..." He started to say, but stopped talking when he heard Sakura clear her voice behind him. "We will be going now." He said, bowed for Tsunade, and then walked out, following every step Sakura took.

_Yes, isn't it..._ Shinri thought, _it is quite unbelievable to see my old teammate again..

* * *

_  
"_Itachi-san, it is coming a man this way, should I take care of him?" Kisame asked his companion, as they had stopped for setting up a camp. _

Uchiha Itachi turned around to face the shark-man. "I can't sense him."

"He's from the Mist." Kisame explained, just like that would explain everything. As he saw Itachi raise his eyebrows, Kisame grinned. "I can sense chakra's from the Mist extra good."

"Well, don't kill him," Itachi said, but when noticing Kisame's stare, he sighed ", not yet. He may say something useful."

"But, Itachi-san, according to his chakra signature, he's not that strong. A Jounin, perhaps. But, ya know, my sword needs refilling." Kisame once again grinned, and patted his dear sword.

"He's coming closer..." Itachi explained, as he now could sense the man's chakra. Kisame was right; he was indeed nothing special.

"So, what should I do?" Kisame asked, impatient as usual.

"Capture him. And, Kisame, don't let your sword touch him."

"Ay ay, captain." And with that, Kisame was gone in a couple of seconds.

Itachi sat down to think. He and Kisame were ordered by Pein to look after people they possible could force to join Akatsuki, or just a person that was strong.

What was this person doing near Konohagure?

Because, near their camping, the port to Konohagure was placed. Itachi didn't mind going near his old village, but with Kisame as a partner, you never knew.

But, he understood that Pein was desperate; they had lost many people now. Sasori was history now, but people like Deidara was now dead. They hadn't heard anything from Kakuzu and Hidan for a long time now, so they were assumed dead.

"Itachi-san! Here he is; without any scratches. Almost." And Kisame placed the Nin in front of Itachi.

Itachi looked at the Mist Nin. He had white hair, and since his eyes was half-open, he could note that he had light blue eyes. He was a Jounin, as suspected, but it looked like he hadn't put up any fight with Kisame.

Itachi quietly muttered 'kai', freeing the man from the genjutsu which Kisame trapped him in, and soon, the man opened his eyes.

"Where... where am I?" The man had a deep, masculine voice, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked, wanting to know if this man was important or not.

"Wait..." The man clutched his forehead, which made Itachi stare at Kisame, who waved his hands in defense, saying that he didn't do anything special. The man looked at Itachi again. "Who... are you_?" _

"My name does not matter. I wish not to repeat my question, so will you answer it or not?"

"Ugh, my head hurts..." The man said, completely ignoring Itachi.

"Oi, just talk! We need you to talk. Do you get it?" Kisame was clearly pissed off. The man now stared at him.

"You... you!" He pointed at Kisame, and lazily stood up. "You were the one who attacked me!"

"Should I be honored that you remember me?" Kisame grinned.

"You threw sand in my face!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the statement, and Kisame rolled his eyes, as in saying 'you said that I couldn't use my sword, what else could I do?' 

"_Let me repeat myself; who are you?" Itachi once again asked. _

"Me? I am Hatakiri Shinri! I am from the Mist, and you two... shit, I am in a hurry!" Shinri now started to walk away, completely unaware that he was dealing with two S-criminals and members of the Akatsuki (well, they weren't wearing their cloaks, but still...)

Kisame and Itachi disappeared, and re-appeared in front of him, much to Shinri's surprise.

"Why are you in such hurry?"

"I am supposed to meet a girl I am marrying. So, if you don't mind,"

"In Konohagure?" Itachi asked, as he watched Kisame lick his lips. Itachi focused his attention on Shinri again.

"Yes. She lives there."

"Then, it's all settled. Kisame, knock him out." Before Shinri could react, he fell down, unconscious. Itachi watched Kisame as he slowly put down his sword after using it.

"It feels good to use this sword on Mist Nins, you know." Itachi's inner self rolled his eyes, and Itachi felt that he didn't want to hear a speech from Kisame about his past.

"Listen; I will transform into this man, and so, I can sneak into Konoha."

"Why would you do that?"

"First of all, I can look after some information about people we may need for our mission. Then, Uzumaki Naruto lives there, one of our old missions we had. And, lastly..."

"..."

"It's good to see if the old Konoha has changed." Itachi explained.

"I won't stop ya. What will I do during the time you are gone?" Kisame asked, now with Shinri thrown over his shoulder.

"Look after this man. And, look after other persons that possibly could join."

"New mission accepted. We will meet each other in about... five days, yeah?"

"We'll say seven. I may find something interesting." And, with some handseals, Itachi no longer had black hair and onyx eyes, but white hair and blue eyes.

"Do not get lost in your past, Itachi." Was the last thing Kisame said before he saw Itachi leave. Itachi didn't turn around, but muttered a quiet 'Aa', before leaving.  


"_This is just great..." Kisame said after a couple of minutes. "That bastard left me alone to clean up our camp."

* * *

_

**AN:  
**An ItaHana story that was supposed to be a SasuSaku SLIGHT ItaHana, but that suddenly changed after some time.

This is the short part of the story. This was actually an oneshot from the beginning, but then decided to split it up in two parts, since it is so much better for both me and you readers.

It all started with focus on Sakura, but then it turned into only an ItaHana. But I had troubles to get the SasuSaku in this, but well well...

The next part for this will be up the same day, so do not worry!  
Oh, and some explanations for things happening here will show up in the next chapter.

So, review if you want too, or just skip to the next chapter, and review THERE.

(tee hee, I love flashbacks!)  
Huuuugs, Nazzy.


	2. What is hidden behind that smile?

_

* * *

_So sad, so true. Chapter 2, _what is hidden behind that smile?

* * *

__  
_"Shinri-san?" Sakura had stopped walking when she saw that the man behind her was lost in thoughts. She frowned, and waved a hand in front of him. "Shinri-san?" 

He then fully opened his eyes. "I am sorry, Haruno-san, but I remembered something."

"Oh... well, don't get lost in your thoughts again, because you may walk into a tree or something." As Sakura used a hand to smolder her giggles at the image that unwillingly entered her mind, Itachi just smiled at her.

It was a long time since he smiled.

"Oh, Shinri-san, we are almost there! Do you want me to follow you to the house or not?"

Itachi looked up, and was greeted by a familiar street. His gaze followed the little road, and then was met by a big house. He could hear distant laughter's and dogs that were barking.

"It is okay, I can see the way clearly." He smirked.

"Well then, I'll be going now. Say hi to Hana from me!" And with that, Sakura started to walk away while waving goodbye.

"Goodbye... Haruno Sakura-san." He smirked; like he didn't know that she once was in his little brother's team. And, according to the Akatsuki spies, she was something special.

She was no doubt trained by the Hokage herself, since she somehow inherited super-strength, the ability to heal and confidence in herself; so different from the girl who used to cling at his little brother.

He changed her. If he hadn't left, she wouldn't be like this.

Itachi shook his head to lose the memories about facts concerning his little brother.

"So, let's go visit a teammate of my own."

* * *

"_Good morning." Itachi waved to the guards that were watching the Konoha gate. One of the Jounins politely waved back, as the other one was checking their list to see if "S__hinri" was there. _

"Hatakiri Shinri, you are here a little early. I think Hokage-sama is busy with something else, but you can surely go to the Hokage tower while waiting for her." One of them said, as Itachi nodded to them to show them his gratitude.

"So easy to fool, these Konoha shinobi's..."

* * *

"INUZUKA KIBA! IF AKAMARU DOESN'T STOP EATING MY SHOE, HE WILL NOT REMAIN UNHURT SOON!"

"Jeez, Akamaru, come here." Inuzuka Kiba called for his companion, and dragged him away from his sister's wrath.

"Hana? What are you screaming about?" Inuzuka Tsume, the mother of both Hana and Kiba appeared with her own wolf.

"Mother! Already home from training?" Hana asked, as she tried to remove the saliva from Akamaru on her shoe.

"Yes, I didn't feel like training today. However, a man is standing over there. Do you know him? He looks like he's in your age." She said, dusting of her own shoes and pointed towards a white-haired man that was going towards their house.

Hana raised her eyebrows. "I have never seen him in my life. But, I can go talk to him, if you want to?"

"Please do that." Tsume said, and called for her companion. "Just make sure that your wolves stay here. _All _of them."

"Mother! Of course they will stay. Did you hear that?" Hana turned around to face the wolves behind her. All of them nodded, and they walked into their house.

She then started to walk towards the unknown man.

_'I do not know why, but I have a feeling about this...'

* * *

_

"_Oh, you must be Hatakiri__ Shinri? Tsunade-sama is busy at the moment, but you can wait on the second floor, room 23." A girl named Shizune, according to the name label, Itachi dully noted, explained to him. _

"Second floor, you say?"

"Yes! I will send someone after you when Tsunade-sama is ready to talk."

"Well then..." Itachi bowed, and walked to the elevator. He had to share it with two other nurses though, and remained silent.

He recognized one of the nurses; she had fought against him in the Chuunin-exam a long time ago. What was her name? Arina something...

'So, she trained to be a medic-nin?' A thought slipped into Itachi's mind, and he found himself staring at her. She wasn't any special, nor ugly but not beautiful. She was normal, with long blonde hair and light green eyes. She was always friendly; never fit to be a shinobi in the first place.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out and left his memories about this girl back in the elevators.

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" Hana walked closer to the unknown man. He had Mist clothes, she noted, and looked like a Jounin, probably.

He lifted his head to meet her stare. He had pretty eyes, she found herself thinking, and then shook her head.

"Inuzuka... Hana." He said, and Hana narrowed her eyes. This guy knew her name? She started to get nervous; he apparently knew her, and she had never seen him before.

"Yes? That is my name." She replied sarcastically, and crossed her arms.

"You have changed." He now said, a small smile dancing on his lips. "But at the same time, you are still the same."

The way he was talking reminded her of someone.

"... Do I know you?" She asked, scared, but as the shinobi she was, a part of her was curious.

* * *

'_Room 23' said the sign that Itachi was staring at. He slowly opened it, and was greeted by a outburst from a shinobi inside. _

"Tsunade no baa-chan, I want a mission! I can't rescue Sasuke if I continue to do some paperwork!"

It didn't occur to Itachi that it was Uzumaki Naruto that was standing inside, mistaking him for the Hokage, but as soon as he heard his little brothers name, in a swift movement, he had Naruto pinned against the wall.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked, and Naruto was now surprised.

"You're not the old lady! Hey, let me go!"

Itachi dropped him and he fell down to the floor. "Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke is?" He asked, once again.

"No! Let me talk to Tsunade no baa-chan, she'll understand!"

"How can you say something like that?" Itachi asked, now remembering that he wasn't Uchiha Itachi, but (last name) Shinri.

"Because, I am Uzu-"

"Naruto!" Both Itachi and Naruto turned around, and were greeted by Haruno Sakura.

Itachi's eyes widened; it was the girl that somehow was infatuated of his little brother.

Itachi calmed down: he had to react like any other Mist nin now. Not Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Itachi looked up at Hana again. "We need to talk."

The surprise in her eyes told him that she still didn't know that she was getting married against her will. "Can you tell me who you are first?"

"I am Hatakiri Shinri. And you are getting married to me, according to the Hokage." It was weird, Itachi thought, that he was telling his own teammate that she was getting married with him.

"I am WHAT?"

She still has the temper, at least. Itachi smirked.

"I need to talk to my mother! Kami-sama, why didn't anyone tell me?! I don't even know you, and –"

"You know me." Itachi said, without thinking and smirked. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't."

"Sure?"

It was something with this man that made Hana scared.

"You can talk to your mother later, but we need to talk. Now." He said, and dragged her along to the forest that was positioned near her house.

"Wha-? No, let me go!" And, she focused chakra into her claws, and attempted to hurt him.

She couldn't.

It was something that stopped her. Just before her hand would scratch his skin, she couldn't do it.

"Who... are you?"

"I've heard that question a lot today."

"Tell me! I need to know!" Because, damn it, she was not supposed to marry someone! Not now, at least. And, especially not to a man she didn't know. Sure, the man was good looking and all that...

He suddenly turned around, and Hana could swear that she saw a glint of red in his otherwise light blue eyes. Wait; didn't he have blue eyes a couple of seconds ago?

"We need to go deeper."

The forest wasn't the Forest of Death exactly, but now when Hana walked in it, it was kind of scary.

Finally, the came to a place deep into the forest where they were surrounded by trees, but the sunlight actually dared to shine.

He then tapped his fingers against his forehead. "Hana, Hana..." He then smirked, she was sure of it.

"Well, Shinri-san, can you tell me what's going on? This is... weird. You are reminding me of someone, but I can't place whom..."

"Maybe me?" Hana heard a voice behind her, and turned around.

No one stood there.

She faced "Shinri" again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are scared, Inuzuka Hana. Who wouldn't be? I am wanted in the whole Fire country, and Sound, Mist and Grass. And probably even more cities. You should be scared. But, you can't admit to people that you are, right? That's one of the things I remember."

"I... wait, just..." Hana clutched her forehead. She recognized this feeling, but the last time she felt this, it was _years _ago.

Her brain then finally started working. Her eyes widened.

"Uchiha... Itachi." She managed to say, as she gritted her teeth.

He then smirked again, and with a swift movement, his hair started to grow longer, and changed color from white to black. His blue eyes turned purple, then red.

He changed clothes during this time too. The Mist uniform disappeared, and the Akatsuki cloak replaced it.

Hana just gaped at the scene that unfolded in front of her. All of this time, the man she had followed was -

"Uchiha Itachi." She said again, still not believing it. What kind of purpose did he have this time? The last time he saw her was the day before his...

, the day before he killed his entire clan, with the exception of his little brother.

Hana knew Uchiha Sasuke; he was the one that almost made Kiba get killed.

She gritted her teeth. She was stupid enough to assume that he just wanted to talk, and therefore she didn't bring her wolves with her. She was such an idiot!

* * *

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot.

* * *

Memories about their past unwillingly entered her mind. She tried to make them disappear as she shook her head.

* * *

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot.

* * *

It was her, Itachi and another male she had forgotten the name on. It was a good time; the time before Itachi decided to prove him strong.

* * *

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot.

* * *

And she had been hopelessly in love with him. Not that she would admit it, but she enjoyed being in his company.

* * *

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot.

* * *

And then it happened. She never saw him again after the mistakes he did. She continued to see Itachi in Sasuke though, so she ignored when Sasuke walked past her.

* * *

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot.

* * *

She saw herself in Sakura, and Itachi in Sasuke. Both of the Uchiha's left, and both girls was left alone, but trained to be strong. So they could finally be _seen. _

"Hana."

She shot her eyes open. Now, her past was standing in front of her.

"Do not _touch me._"

And the idiot just SMIRKED at her. And, then he disappeared. Hana didn't even have the time to react; she then realized she was alone.

"Hello?"

Silence.

_This is IT! _

"Uchiha Itachi! Don't you dare leave me NOW! You have a couple of things to explain!" 

She then found herself pinned against a tree.

"Hana, so you were going to get married, hm?" She felt his breath on her right ear, and suppressed a shiver.

"I told you before, I didn't even know it before you came."

Just because he was breathing at her ear made her go twelve again. Oh, wonderful.

"You said you were going to marry _me _a long time ago. Do you think that I would allow you to marry another man?"

"That was a long time ago." She said, staring at the tree in front of her. She looked anywhere than on him. He took her face into his hands and forced her to see him.

"Hana, I am not having my Sharingan on."

"Maybe not now, but after I've opened my eyes, you'll turn it on. I know you, Itachi."

"Hana."

"Itachi." She replied sarcastically, her eyes still shut.

"If you won't open your eyes, I will make sure that you never will."

She slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted by black, empty eyes.

"What do you want? Wait, let me rephrase that; what the hell are you doing, transforming into someone who are supposed to marry me?!"

"You still have the temper, Hana." Hana looked away as he smirked at her.

"You've said my name a lot."

He pushed her harder into the tree, and buried his face in the place where the shoulder and the neck were supposed to meet.

"I like the sound of it." She felt him smile as he dragged her closer to him.

"Itachi, this is wrong! This is so damn wrong! You are an _S-criminal _and dangerous. And, why are you here? We were just teammates, Itach-"

"Wrong." He rudely interrupted her little speech, and lifted his head lazily to stare into her black eyes. "We were so much more."

"Well, I am _sorry _that I decided to _forget _about you when you left this village!"

Hana closed her eyes as she sighed. She tried to massage her forehead, but then remembered that she was pinned against a tree with one of her old teammates holding her.

This day... was so crazy.

"Itachi. You have to let me go."

He smirked. "What happened to the Hana I knew that was willing to die for seeing my face one more time?"

"She died a long time ago, and I turned into someone that was sane enough to not fall in love with _traitors._"

"Is that what I am now? Just a traitor?" Itachi's eyes slowly turned red, but Hana didn't notice.

She looked down on the ground. "I want to hate you! Your brother almost killed my brother, and you left the village, and you left _me_, and-"

"Have you seen my little brother's team?"

Hana now looked him in the eye, and gasped when she saw the red color that had took control. With three commas spinning, he stared at her. "Answer my question."

"Yes, I have. There is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and then your brother."

"Then, I have a story to tell you." Itachi then unexpectedly dragged her to the ground, and found herself now pinned to the ground with Itachi over her.

"No, let _me _tell you a story!" She angrily exclaimed as she tried to stand up, but without any good result.

"There was this girl who was hopelessly in love with a guy."

* * *

"_Itachi! Train with me!" And she attacked him, her three wolves following her. He, in turn, activated his Sharingan and easily kicked away her companions.

* * *

_

"But he was such an arrogant, _arrogant _bastard, and couldn't return her feelings, even if he felt the same."

* * *

"_Itachi, no fair. If you continue to use your Sharingan like that, you'll go blind someday."  
He smirked at her.  
"That won't happen."

* * *

_  
"And one day, the boy decided to leave his home. After some mistakes, he wanted to prove him strong, so he left everything he once saw as a home."

* * *

_  
She huffed. "Well, don't come running to me when you can't see anything anymore."  
He just smirked, and continued to sharpen his kunais. He watched his female teammate smile for herself as she took care of her wolves.

* * *

_

"And, he left many people when doing that. This girl was one of them. Days, weeks, _months, _she cried for him. She felt abandoned, and useless. Then one day, she managed to take care of her life. And now, she's a successful shinobi, living each day like it was the last one."

* * *

"_Well then, goodbye Itachi!" She waved at him, knowing that this would be their last time together as a team. Itachi was going to be a Jounin, and she could do nothing about it. __  
He, knowing that it will never ever be the same, simply waved.  
"Goodbye..."  
"Oh, we'll still see each other, right? Because, next time, I'll beat you__." And she grinned at him.  
"I'm sure."

* * *

_"..." 

"And, can you stop assuming that it was our relationship I was talking about?"

"I didn't say a thing."

"You were thinking."

He remained silent, and then she flared up.

"This is your entire fault! There's a girl that is going through the same pain that I felt when you left, because of you! Now, let me go home!"

Even though she sounded angry, looked like she was ready to bite his head off, and kept struggling against his grip, she was glad to see him.

They were greeted by a long silence, but were it disappeared by Hana's gasp when she saw Itachi disappear.

"Itachi?"

Silence.

"Well, then I am going home." She said, testing his reaction.

Silence.

"..."

Nothing was heard.

"Screw it all!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air, admitting defeat. "I am leaving you now."

Hana walked away in anger, unaware that he was watching her.

_"Don't get lost in your past, Itachi."_  
Itachi jerked back, remembering Kisame's words before departing. He closed his eyes to concentrate, and rested his fingers on them.

But then again, what was he doing here?

'_Information about Konoha, information about Konoha, information about Konoha...' _

He then smiled for himself.

_I cannot return now, Kisame... _

He watched her walk further away from him, and he was suddenly "Shinri" again, as he watched his hair shorten and turning lighter. 

He started to jump from tree to tree, hiding his chakra so Hana wouldn't sense him.

_... because I am already lost in her. _  
_

* * *

_**A/N:  
**  
Um, this is no longer a two-shot, as I planned a time ago. Well, the next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully...

Oh, and to explain myself for a few things;

This is my first time writing Itachi. And it's hard, believe me. Hana isn't the easiest person either, but Itachi isn't like Sasuke, who would behave all charming and angst-y against Sakura.  
I can really see Hana and Itachi on the same Genin team, and Hana is all Tsunade-like, and Itachi is Orochimaru.  
Or, you can refer their relationship to Sasuke's and Sakura's too.

I don't know who their third teammate is, yet. Maybe he'll remain unknown.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget that reviews are appreciated.

Huuuugs, Nazzy. _  
_


	3. Because some surprises aren't THAT bad

And this is it. Another chapter.

And, well. Disclaimer no Jutsu!

* * *

**Chapter 3. Uchiha Itachi x Inuzuka Hana. **

* * *

Itachi lazily watched Hana as she angrily stomped out from the forest, ignored her mother and walked directly into her room, not listening on her wolves or little brother's shouts. 

He had jumped to the opening of the forest before Hana, just so he could watch her when she finally was out from the forest again. Sitting in a treetop, he was content with watching her from afar.

For now.

Who knew how things would turn out at the end? Itachi smirked and after doing a couple of hand seals, he had black hair again and red eyes instead of the blue ones he pretended to have.

The things she said to him… she didn't notice but they made him think over things. She talked about Haruno, that's for sure, and the boy she talked about was his little brother.

"This is your entire fault! There's a girl that is going through the same pain that I felt when you left, because of you!"

Her eyes were so black. Not black as in the sky during winter nor the color of his hair, no, this color was this dark due to her hate for him.

He had never seen her eyes that way before.

It was like, hidden behind these feelings that he already knew she had; admiration, hate and love, she finally displayed another for him.

FEAR.

* * *

HANA POV

... 

I hated him.

I wish I could say that I had always hated him, but that's not true. I know that when people ask me about my relationship with him, I state that I hate him with all of my heart.

That can't be true.

Because there's a part of my heart that never will stop longing for him.

I turned around and was greeted by the sight of my bed, and as I sighed, I fell down on it. The scent that lingered on my pillow smelled like home. Safety, love and care. It also smelled like wolves and a bit of grass, honey and mud.

I finally let go of the breath that I had held far too long and finally relaxed a bit. I hugged my pillow closer and closed my eyes.

The second the darkness took over my sight, a pair of red eyes haunted me. I tried to open my eyes again, but I couldn't. It was like I was trapped.

Trapped in a memory.

... 

_"Just… just because you don't have wolves doesn't mean that you are allowed to spit fire on mine!"_

_The answer was a loud snort, and then a smirk that clearly said that he didn't give a damn if my wolves was burned to death or not._

_"The only thing I want to see…" He finally said when I tried to calm down my wolves by talking to them, "…is your anger."_

_My eyes widened. "My anger?"_

_'I remember this!' I finally remembered where I was, and I could see myself standing below me, staring at Uchiha Itachi, quite young. I was floating over the bodies, trying to get closer. _

_"Yes." _

_"Then, you can have my anger!" The little Hana roared and lunged herself towards Itachi. _

_I knew what was going to happen next. This was the first time I experienced the Sharingan, and I did not want to see it again._

... 

Turning and tossing in my bed, I desperately tried to open my eyes again, but without any good result. The image disappeared and was replaced by another.

... 

_"Hana, now be a good girl and say hello to your teammates." My mother was standing next to me, but more than ten years younger than the real me, and I could see myself snort. _

_"Hell no. He doesn't smell good."_

_I could now clearly see that my mother's lips were smiling, but she was still trying to make me to get the hell over there and greet them. I still remembered this; it was after the "accident" with the fire that it was announced that Itachi would be on my team for a moment; since he's a genius and probably would graduate before us (I still hadn't accepted his apology). _

_Somehow, I reached the ground. Now standing next to both me and my mother, I followed their gazes. _

_I could now see Uchiha Itachi and his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, in front of us. _

_Just one look at his mother made the scene in front of me disappear._

... 

"I don't… want… to see… this." I said between my gritted teeth, fangs now visible.

... 

_"Ara! Itachi! Your friend is outside!"_

_My sensitive ears picked up the sound immediately, and even though I was a couple of meters away, I heard the sound just as clearly like I stood next to them. _

_I could see myself, standing outside the door, and for once in my life, I was wearing a fucking skirt and was smiling at the same time. _

_This was a good memory. I liked this memory. _

_This time I couldn't help it, and I did the thing I forced myself not to do when I saw the other scenes before._

_I became one with the little Hana in front of me, and I could see everything from a shorter view now. _

_Then, the most beautiful girl opened the door. _

_"Hello there! Oh, you're Itachi's teammate, right? Come in!" And with a beautiful smile plastered on her face, she motioned me to come in. I gladly accepted it. _

_This time, I was one with the little Hana I saw before. The tables, the chairs and even the mother in front of me were bigger and seen from a different perspective. _

_"Mommy! Mommy!" The boy that one day would grow up to be a heart breaker, Uchiha Sasuke, was running for his life with his hands drenched in some sort of liquid. _

_"Sasuke-chan?" The nickname made the real me laugh, but it wasn't shown on the little Hana's face. Who knew Sasuke was such a crybaby, even though he wasn't that old, I always thought he was born without a smile. _

_"Nii-san made me take my hands in some sort of fluid, and now, I smell bad! Really really bad!" Sasuke's face was adorable, even though I hated him personally, I couldn't help but smile when I saw his panicked face expression._

_"Sasuke-chan…" Mikoto sighed but then took a deep breath. "Itachi! You were here a couple of minutes ago, and you had time to do this while I was opening the door?" _

_I could hear a loud grunt from the stairs, and while helping Sasuke with cleaning his hands, Mikoto looked at me. "I am sorry you have to see this; usually this isn't a part of my daily routine as a mother." _

_But, seriously, I knew it was well-known that Itachi and Sasuke had quarrels. I laughed, and then I over-heard Mikoto talking to Sasuke._

_"For an eight year old, you're really brave…" And some laughter's. _

_Sasuke was eight years old. _

_Itachi was sixteen._

_I WAS SIXTEEN?!_

_I struggled to wake up. I remember this day. Me, visiting the Uchiha household, and running into Itachi's father and ruining a vase and just... embarrassing myself for the rest of my life._

_I turned around and ran, even though I saw Itachi coming down from the stairs, and as I opened my eyes, I saw a man standing in front of me._

_And I didn't stop running._

_Oh shit._

... 

"Hana?"

I woke up, and sat up. In the doorway, Kiba was standing, looking at me. "Yes?"

I panted, and wasn't adjusted to the idea that I was back again. Kiba probably noticed, but didn't say anything.

"There's a man standing outside. I need to go to my team meeting, so I'll see you around, yeah?" He grinned at me, and when I nodded to him, forcing myself to smile, he walked out.

I didn't need to have a red eye and a genjutsu to know that the man standing outside was Itachi. Tch, even I knew that he didn't like giving up.

But, my mother was still in the house, which meant that he wouldn't rape me or anything...

Hopefully.

As I came to the living room, checking my hair in the mirror, I saw my mother sitting with Itachi (disguised as the Mist Nin that were supposed to marry me, of course, since if Uchiha Itachi would have come and knocked on my door, my mother probably wouldn't opened the door, even less invite him to sit down on one of our chairs).

My mouth fell open.

"Hana, there you are. I was just telling this man about you..." My mother, Inuzuka Tsume, turned around and smiled at me. She motioned with her hand at the white-haired man who sitting next to her. He smiled in return, his gentle, blue eyes focused on me.

Okay. This was so not funny.

"Inuzuka Hana." I jumped as Itachi (Hatakiri Shinri, as he was supposed to be) talked to me. That bastard. Why didn't he just take true form and kidnap me?

"..."

"Hana, I need to go and see the Hokage! I didn't know that you were getting married. It is strange, that the Godaime didn't tell me about this."

"What? Mother, you can't leave me alone with this..."

"Man? Oh come on, darling, you've taken down bigger creatures than this. And..." My mother walked closer and whispered something in my ear, so quiet that a human ear probably couldn't hear it. "... He doesn't have much chakra. Well, not little either, but not enormous. You will survive, honey."

Oh god. I was going to die today. And I couldn't tell my mother about him being Uchiha Itachi, he would kill us. Well, I could try whispering it to her, but I noticed that he was starting to get impatient when my mother whispered to me; he would probably loose his temper if I started to talk to her.

"O-okay, mother."

"Be a good girl now. Your wolves are still here, though. They will protect you if something happens. We are kunoichi's after all, Hana. We are in danger every day."

Whoa. My mother never talked this much in front of a stranger, and never about our safety. I was not sure, but it looked like she was suspecting something.

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her in an attempt to look brave.

I probably failed, but she smiled at me and closed the door. When I sensed her chakra disappear, I turned around to meet Itachi's stare.

"You can stop pretending now. Oh, and for your information, I think you shouldn't make your chakra lower, I think she was starting to wonder why a Jounin like you had so little chakra."

He smirked at me, but remained like the Shinri he was supposed to be. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well then..." He stood up and faced me. "This is a very strange situation I have been put into."

"Oh, really? A strange situation for you? Itachi, if you haven't noticed, I am betrothed to someone. Or, maybe it is just a part of your bluff."

"No, Hana. You are getting married to someone."

"Oh."

"A clumsy idiot. You wouldn't like him."

"Well, you aren't any better!"

"Hana. I am getting married to you. No matter what you say will change that fact. But, my real mission is-"

"So, this isn't your real mission? A plan to kidnap me so we can live happily ever after with plenty of kids, living next to some shark man for the rest of my life? Oh, I am so disappointed, really!"

He stared at me for a long time. "You look disappointed."

I am so pathetic. I AM disappointed.

"I need to get information about Uzumaki Naruto. That's my real mission Hana, and you can't change that."

"Yeah, yeah." I walked past him and sat down on one of the chairs. "What should I do?"

He raised an eyebrow. He then sighed, grabbed me by the arm and walked to the stairs. "Where the hell is your room?"

"Hey, hey, let me go!"

"Your room, Hana. Where is it?"

"..."

"Oh, well then." He then walked past the stairs, to the left, and walked into my room. How the hell did he know where my room was?

Like he read my thoughts (or maybe it was my puzzled face expression when he sat down on my chair and decided to look at me) he sighed.

"I have been watching you. When you went back home." He said with a troubled expression on his face.

Oh my.

Dear Kami-sama in heaven.

There just _happens _to be a boy in my room who _happens_ to be an S-criminal and he just _happens_ to be my old teammate who I fell in love with for more than six years ago and I never fell out of it.

Is it wrong to be happy?

... ... 

BUT WHEN YOU ARE BROKEN AND DOWN. AND NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND.

YOU WILL BE COMING BACK TO THIS TOWN.

AND I'LL BE THERE.

... 

_tbc._

* * *

Because I am awesome. Or maybe not.

... Please don't hit me.

love /nazaliasan


End file.
